


Shooting Star

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kurt had been at McKinley when the shooting happened, and him and Blaine were still together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

"Kurt, can you quickly take this to Mr Smith's classroom?" Mr Shuester asked, passing Kurt a small stack of paper as all the other Glee clubbers piled into the classroom.

"Sure," he replied with a smile, taking the paper and holding it against his chest. Blaine entered the classroom and walked past Kurt, throwing him a flirty smile before Kurt left the room, making his way to Mr Smith's. Blaine slipped off his satchel, sleepily collapsing into a chair as Mr Shuester finished writing the week's assignment on the whiteboard.

"Alright," Mr Shuester began, clapping his hands together and turning around to face everyone. "Let's get st-" he was suddenly cut off by an ear-shattering sound; a gunshot. Everyone quickly became alert, looking the direction it came from as they wondered if it really was a gunshot or maybe just a firecracker, but when it fired again they were certain. "Everyone, spread out and hide," Mr Shuester ordered as they all swiftly scrambled out of their chairs. "Just find a place to hide and stay there," he said again, helping Artie out of his wheelchair and slumping him behind some drums. He quickly shut the door and switched the light off before sitting in the shadows with Artie. The usual hum of the corridors had silenced, only the sound of a ticking metronome filling the air. Blaine crouched in a corner of the room, tightly holding his satchel as he fumbled for his phone. Kurt wasn't in the choir room and Blaine was extremely worried, just praying that his boyfriend okay. He quickly unlocked his phone, sniffling and letting out shuddering breaths, then he called Kurt. His hand was wrapped tightly around his phone as he waited, just hoping that Kurt would pick up. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes, forcing a few lingering tears to roll down his cheeks. The phone didn't pick up. He let out a deep, anxious breath before calling Kurt again. A few more moments of ringing went by, and Kurt still didn't pick up. _He probably just hasn't got his phone on him,_  Blaine reassured himself. _But what if he did? What if he did and he'd been shot and that's why he wasn't picking up?_ His eyes suddenly widened with fear and his breathing became even more broken than it already was. It didn't take much thought for him to be up on his feet, shuffling across the choir room to the other side. 

"Blaine, stop!" Mr Shuester harshly whispered, but Blaine ignored him as he grabbed a key from one of the bookshelves. Once Mr Shuester noticed Blaine making his way over to the door, he quickly ran over to the boy, grabbing him.

"Stop," Mr Shuester ordered, locking his arms around Blaine in attempt to stop him from wrestling in his grip.

"I need to find Kurt," Blaine said, his voice breathless and filled with tears as he tried to escape from Mr Shuester's arms.

 "You are putting _everyone's_ life in danger," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"IneedtofindKurtIneedtomakesurehe'sokay," Blaine babbled, struggling to break free from Mr Shuester's arms. "LET GO OF ME," he sobbed out when Mr Shuester still wouldn't let go. Finally the teacher's arms loosened from exhaustion and Blaine scrambled out of his grip. 

"Blaine, STOP," Mr Shuester shouted in a stern tone as Blaine hastily opened the door, ignoring the orders being thrown at him. "DON'T," he added as Blaine stepped outside of the room, quickly shutting the door before anyone could grab him again. Blaine didn't take any notice of what Mr Shuester was saying, he just shakily slid the key into the lock and turned it, safely shutting everyone inside before removing it again and running down the corridor to Mr. Smith's classroom. At this moment, he was aware that he could be shot. He was aware that his life could end, but he was willing to risk everything just to know that Kurt was okay. He was running faster than he ever had before, only slowing down when he turned corners, his heart hammering erratically inside his chest. His shoes squeaked on the floor as he came to a halt outside Mr Smith's classroom, but when he looked inside, Kurt wasn't there.

"Kurt?" he huskily whispered, making _sure_ he wasn't inside before he left to look elsewhere. Kurt didn't reply. Blaine let out a sob before running back the way he came, calling out for Kurt and looking through every classroom door window he came across. No one attempted to bring Blaine into the safety of a classroom as the hallways were so dark that they couldn't tell he was a student. For all they knew, Blaine could've been the shooter. "Kurt?!" he called out, hoping that he would hear Kurt's soft, comforting voice again. The more rooms he passed without finding Kurt, the more he began to lose hope. He couldn't lose Kurt, though. Just couldn't.

"Kurt?" he sobbed out again, tiresomely stopping outside an empty classroom, his voice loud and anxious and cracking. The classroom wasn't empty, though.

"Blaine?" a hushed voice finally replied. Blaine's heart suddenly began to beat much faster and his breathing quickened. He knew this voice.

 _"Kurt..."_ he quietly responded.

"Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt exclaimed, his voice thick with tears as he ran from a corner of the room to Blaine, who quickly pushed the door shut behind him and twisted the lock before hurrying over to meet Kurt, pulling him into an embrace. Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, his breath jagged and panicked.

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Blaine lulled, stroking his hand through Kurt's hair as the boy quietly sobbed. Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, feeling his body rise and fall with rapid breaths beneath his head. "I'm so glad you're okay," Blaine whimpered, clutching Kurt's head and turning his face to place a slow, gentle kiss on it. He walked them over to a darker corner of the room, still keeping his arms lovingly wrapped around Kurt as he leant against the wall. Kurt slowly lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and looked into his eyes, moving his hands up Blaine's body and gripping his arms, just staring at him as they both trembled. Their eyes were filled with so much fear as they gazed at each other, just trying to calm down, trying to convince themselves that they weren't in this terrifying situation even though they were. But even with all the fear, they had each other, and that made everything feel safer. Before either of them could start sobbing again, Kurt surged forward, pressing their lips together in a sweet, comforting kiss. Blaine whimpered and gripped Kurt closer, feeling the boy's tear-stained cheeks on his own. They shakily let their lips break contact, but still kept close, their foreheads gently leaning against one-another. Blaine brought his hands up to cup Kurt's cheeks, feeling the wetness and the trembling and hating how scared Kurt was - how scared they both were.

"Blaine I love you so much," Kurt whispered breathlessly, his voice quivering as he gently squeezed Blaine's arms.

"I love you so much," Blaine responded, lovingly stroking his thumbs over Kurt's cheeks, wiping away a few of the tears. They gently swayed together, still keeping their faces close and holding each other. Another gunshot rang out. They both flinched and Kurt quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine, letting out a cry.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay, we're gonna be fine," Blaine whispered, trying with all his might not to start sobbing. He wrapped his arms as far around Kurt as he could, just holding him close, resting his chin on his shoulder. He clenched his eyes shut and let out a whimper, soothingly stroking his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"If we don't get out of this," Kurt began, his voice high pitched and cracking, "I want you to know that-" he continued, but his voice turned into a brief sob. Blaine quietly sniffled and turned his face so his nose was gently brushing against Kurt's neck. Kurt shuddered and swallowed back his tears before finally getting his words out "-I want you to know that I was going to propose to you after Regionals," he whispered, nuzzling his face down into Blaine's shoulder as he tried not to cry. Blaine's heart suddenly started beating faster and a smile lightened the distressed expression on his face.

"Then I want you to know that I would've said yes," he whispered against Kurt's neck. Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?" he asked. Blaine slightly separated their bodies, holding Kurt's shoulders and looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes," he said, his eyebrows drawn together and an adoring smile on his face. Kurt let out a bubbly giggle as he sobbed, then he pulled Blaine in for a kiss, cupping his cheeks and smiling.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, turning his face to the floor, Blaine's nose brushing against his cheek.

"I love you too." The door lock suddenly started rattling and both the boys dropped to the floor, gripping each other closely again and holding their breath as tears rolled down their cheeks. They swayed together, just praying that everything would be fine. When the door opened, a policeman stood there, armed and covered in protection.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?" he asked. Both the boys let out of a sigh of relief and nodded, breathing out deep, shuddering breaths. "Come with me, I'm going to take you back to your choir room," he said, walking into the room and helping the boys onto their feet. Even as they walked, they didn't break contact, they just held each other close, still so scared of losing each other. Policemen were now walking up and down the corridors and each classroom was guarded by one. Once they reached the choir room, the policeman opened the door and the boys walked inside, suddenly swarmed by all of the other Glee clubbers and embraced in a huge group hug. Everyone was sobbing and talking at the same time, saying things like "I'm so glad you're okay" and "we're all safe together now" and "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you". Kurt smiled at everyone once the hug had come apart and there was space to breathe again.

"I'm so glad everyone is okay," he said, smiling and still crying a little. "And thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, looking to Blaine at his side, squeezing his hand. "You risked your life to find me," he said as Blaine fondly smiled back at him, his eyes glistening once again. "And that is yet another reason why I love you so much," he added, gently stroking his thumb over Blaine's hand.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, beaming. Kurt nodded as he gazed at Blaine.

"Which is why," he said, unlinking their hands and quickly walking over to his satchel, taking out a black box from one of the compartments, "I want to ask you this." He walked back over to Blaine, fiddling with the box and smiling. A few of the Glee clubbers gasped as they realised what the box was. "Now I know I was going to do this after Regionals, but since you already said yes back in that classroom," he said, stopping in front of Blaine and looking into his eyes, "I wanted to give you a proper proposal." Blaine smiled and let out a sniffle as he watched Kurt lower himself onto one knee. "So, Blaine Anderson," he began, looking up at Blaine with adoring eyes, "my one true love, my soulmate, my hero," he added, opening the little black box. "Will you marry me?" Blaine bit his lip as he frantically nodded his head, looking down at Kurt.

"Yes, oh my God, yes," he sobbed out. Kurt let out a joyous laugh and passionately locked his lips with Blaine's as everyone cheered and clapped. After their mouths broke apart, Kurt took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Blaine's finger. They both laughed and smiled through tears of joy, then once again wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace. Kurt giggled and gently brushed his lips against Blaine's ear.

"My hero," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my amazing friend for suggesting Kurt being present during the shooting.
> 
> I also did a sketch of how I pictured the scene in the classroom here if you wanna check it out: http://comewhatmay2.tumblr.com/post/143060339971/shooting-star


End file.
